


your song

by spicytart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Slice of Life, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytart/pseuds/spicytart
Summary: a series of events that happen around tooru and tobio's first summer together as roommates and as uni students
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16





	your song

**Author's Note:**

> hiii it is i. this was born bc i was curious of oikawa and kageyama's dynamics :'D so here's my attempt at finding out <3
> 
> a little abt the academic year i referenced to: it's divided to 2 semesters. the first sem starts at the end of summer (late august) to mid dec, then the 2nd sem starts late jan to mid may and then a 3 months summer break!

The scorching heat of the arriving summer was barely bearable. I meant, it was not that hot though, actually, just quite hot. I was sitting on the couch with a pack of ice on my forehead because I’d been feeling dizzy the entire day. I didn’t know if it was my body adapting to the warm temperature or it was just the classes that felt super long and tiring. I groaned, closing my eyes, letting the ice cool my hot head.

Felt nice, then, I heard chuckles. I peeked over to my side where it came from. The source of the sound was looking at his phone with a ridiculous smile on his face, lying there, head on the armrest. Feet–his feet were on my lap. I shoved them off.

"You're still going at it, Oikawa-san?" I asked.

He didn't even lift his face from his phone. "Yes, Tobio-chan," he answered. "A friend of a friend of a friend of a frie–”

I cut him, “Someone I might know?”

“Even if I tell you, you wouldn’t happen to know anyone, would you?”

“Hey!” I protested. “I have friends!”

“Yep, apparently a first year too, like you. And we’re going to meet up!"

"Okay, good for you, I guess," I said, sighing. This was my roommate, Oikawa Tooru.

"We're meeting up at Kuroo's this Friday," he said. I sat upright at the mention of Kuroo-san’s name. The ice pack on my head fell onto my lap. I winced at the sudden change of temperature. I set the pack aside on the table in front. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

Oikawa-san turned his attention towards me. He was about to say something but I cut him off fast. 

"No," I said, as stern as my voice could be.

"I haven't even said anything!" He complained.

"I'm not going."

"Of course you are! Tobio-chan!" He sat up to wobble my arm. 

"Not a chance!" I shook him off, throwing him a look.

* * *

I didn’t know just what to expect of myself. Right then, standing in front of Kuroo-san’s doorstep with Oikawa-san beside me, who was all smiley and radiant which gave me the urge to open an umbrella to shield my eyes. I felt like I had just committed a grave sin just by being here in the first place. Oikawa-san swung the door open and the earlier inaudible sound of music was now hitting my ears at full blast. How I wanted to go home already. 

Kuroo-san's place was a house shared with three others, that were Kozume-san, Akaashi-san, and Bokuto-san. It was like a tradition to gather here every Friday. Their house was basically a base camp.

Oikawa-san and I walked in. Kuroo-san was there near the entrance with his back against the wall, a red plastic cup in one hand. He was having a chat with Bokuto-san when he noticed us.

"Oikawa! Kageyama!" He greeted with his signature big grin on.

"Hey, ya nerds!" Oikawa-san responded, approaching the two and I followed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto-san's trademark, that was. "Dontcha be calling me nerd, ya jerk!" He grunted, though with a wide smile on his face. That's what he said but he still gave Oikawa-san a greeting embrace nevertheless. 

"Kageyama! Been a while since the last time I saw you here!" Kuroo-san said, opening his arms and we exchanged a brief hug.

"Yes, I have to babysit _this_ guy. I don't even want to remember last time..." I muttered, fighting down the creeping flush on the back of my neck. Kuroo-san just chuckled. 

"That's so you," he laughed, patting my shoulder, then he proceeded to turn his attention to my roommate.

"Long time no see, Kageyama!" Bokuto-san chuckled. "Where have you been? How's first year?"

I sighed. "I've been.. home? And it's fine, I suppose."

Bokuto-san scooched closer as if trying to whisper something but it came out intentionally loud, this was what he said, "How's everything with Oikawa?" I was surprised by the question. No. I was surprised that my body's response to it was getting warm.

"Huh? What do yo–" I stuttered to ask but Bokuto-san was already saying something else, "Is he trouble?" That got us a death glare from Oikawa-san. Looking at his face, I came back to my senses.

"Since day one," I snickered. Bokuto-san and I laughed at that.

"I can hear you, idiots!" Oikawa-san fumed. "Let me tell you, I'm no trouble! I've always been taking care of Tobio-chan. I always look after the kid."

"Excuse you! Who's a _kid?_ If anyone, it is you, _Tooru-chan_!" I stuck my tongue out, lifting a middle finger.

Our two conversation partners laughed.

"Well," Kuroo-san interrupted himself. "Make yourselves at home, like always."

And with that I followed Oikawa-san to the kitchen to fix ourselves some drinks. We waved at Kozume-san and Akaashi-san when we passed the living room. They were playing something on their PSPs. 

We leaned on the kitchen counter, sipping sodas from our cups.

"Where's your date though?" I asked. Oikawa-san was focused on his phone, perhaps texting his so-called date. I didn't know why I felt impatient.

He hummed, then froze. "Not a date, Tobio-chan! Business matters. For my band." He pouted. "Later than us apparently."

That was when I heard some ruckus in the direction of the entrance door. I saw Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san were occupied with someone. They were really loud though, laughing at what they were talking about, I didn’t know.

"Ah," Oikawa-san beamed. "Here comes!" he said, waving his hand. I squinted my eyes and saw someone with a bright lit face walking towards us. 

"Oikawa-san?!" The shiny person greeted, shaking hands with Oikawa-san.

"Yes! This is I!"

"I’m Hinata Shouyou. Just in case you forgot my name," Hinata Shouyou laughed. And I thought my heart just skipped a beat.

"Ah, and this is my lovely junior, Tobio-chan," Oikawa-san gestured to me. I rolled my eyes at the mention of _Tobio-chan_ before I met Hinata’s gaze. I offered a hand.

"Kageyama Tobio." Hinata took my hand and smiled. A second, two seconds passed.

“So,” Oikawa-san cut in. “Shall we?”

"Shall we what?" I wondered out loud.

Without even looking back at me, Oikawa-san scooted Hinata away. Hinata glanced nervously back at me, as if mouthing a see ya or something. Or, was that a _Sorry, let me steal Oikawa-san for a while_? They left me, just like that, they left me. I refilled my cup and walked myself to the back of the house. There was a carpet spread across the grass, a little table at the center, and a few people surrounding it. I noticed they were the usual pack.

“Kageyama!” Yachi-san exclaimed when she saw me. A few other faces turned around to see me too as I said my hello. There were Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Tanaka-san and Noya-san. Oh, and I was surprised to actually see Shimizu-senpai to be here, too. It had been a while since I gathered with them like this. Usually, we'd just wave at each other if we happen to see one another around the campus.

“Feeling lonely?” Tsukishima asked with a smug face. "That you came here?"

“Here, I’m gonna punch you real quick,” I rolled up my sleeve. He knew I’d never dare which made it even more infuriating.

“Scary.”

“My, my,” Yamaguchi forced a laugh. “Let’s be friends for the night, okay?”

I threw an irritated glare at Tsukishima one more time before I slipped myself in between Yachi-san and Yamaguchi. 

“Nice timing, Kageyama!” Noya-san announced excitedly. He took out a red tall box and slammed it onto the table. “We’re just about to play Uno Stacko!”

“With a little twist! If you break the formation, you’re gonna have to either drink or do a truth!” Tanaka-san followed with The Instruction. He seemed excited. He sure was the type that liked getting wasted _and_ liked seeing somebody else getting wasted.

"Can't I just skip? I'll just watch from the sideline."

"No," they all answered at the same time.

"Not up to the challenge, Kageyama?" Tanaka-san teased.

"Your Majesty is scared?" Tsukishima said with a smirk. That managed to light the currently dim fire inside my brain. Coming from _him_ , I just couldn’t help it.

"Fine! I'm in. I'll drink. I'll drink everything."

"Are you planning to fail every time?" Shimizu-senpai asked innocently. I froze for a moment, thinking hard at the question.

"No!” I corrected myself. “Of course not! I'm going to wing every move!"

Who knew what would happen.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I didn't know how but I was already on the couch in the living room. Dreamt I was falling from a really high place. When I opened my eyes, my vision was spinning like crazy, so I shut them closed again. 

I could feel some pain in my head and my body was aching from the awkward position. I supposed I sucked at Uno Stacko. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” I heard an unfamiliar voice say. My ears perked at the sound. I opened my right eye and saw Hinata and Oikawa-san staring at me curiously. I meant, what was there to be curious about? Their gazes were expectant and I didn’t understand. I noticed they were in the middle of watching something from one of their phones, because of the thread of the earphone that was hanging from one of their respective ears. It was Hinata who said that, I concluded. 

“Yes?” I asked. My voice sounded so dry.

“Come,” Oikawa-san offered up a hand and I sat up. Ugh, the ache. I crouched forwards, putting my face in my hands.

“My head feels so heavy,” I said, voice muffled. 

“You need a drink,” I heard Hinata.

“What, no!” Oikawa-san protested.

“No! I mean water. Water,” Hinata corrected himself. Good.

“Mhm,” I hummed in agreement. Then, there was some rustling noise, I guessed it was Hinata getting up. 

“Are you okay?” Oikawa-san asked. Was it just me, or his tone was kind of soft? It was just me.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think I just need to sleep,” I answered as I leaned back on the couch.

"Okay, we’ll go home after this. Can't believe you actually suck at Uno Stacko," Oikawa-san laughed. He sounded–he seemed amused. I swatted his arm lightly.

"Shut it. I haven't touched it in forever."

"You could've just done the truths."

"You don't have to talk if you drink." It was true. I didn't have to talk nor think about the answers to questions. I just needed to down some liquor and I was set. Everybody happy. Oikawa-san shrugged.

"Well, you're not wrong."

Hinata came back and handed me a glass of water. I drank it and it tasted heavenly during times like this. I thanked him and I got a smile in return.

“Should I call a taxi?” Hinata offered.

“Mhm, sounds good,” Oikawa-san answered. “I don’t think Tobio could handle a walk,” he chuckled at that.

“I’m pretty steady myself,” I complained. I got up on my feet and just as fast, my world came to a spin. I almost fell again on my butt when I felt an arm circled around me.

“You’re hopeless, Tobio-chan,” I turned my face a little to the left just to find Oikawa-san rolling his eyes. “Said, you were gonna babysit me. But look at you now.” That got a laugh out of Hinata’s mouth. God, the sound was cute.

“I called, should be here in a few minutes,” Hinata told us about the taxi. 

“Where are the others?” I asked.

“Asleep?” Hinata shrugged. Then, I saw that the whole living room had been scattered with futons. I’d forgotten that it was actually usual for us to sleepover every time we went here. As I had mentioned before, I hadn’t been going here for a while, so.. 

“Kay, let’s get out of here,” Oikawa-san said, still supporting me. “A little help, Chibi-chan?” Hinata walked to my right, took my dangling right arm and slung it over his shoulder. His other hand rested on my waist. That felt weird. While my left side was kind of steady, I didn’t think my right was quite balanced… And like that, they helped my useless limbs to walk. Now that I think of it, they really didn’t have to support me like _that_. But, what happened, happened.

When we were finally at the front waiting, I noticed something strange.

“Why is this little guy following us?” I turned to Oikawa-san.

“Hey!” Hinata protested, kicking my useless calf. "I have a name!"

“He’s staying! We have some unfinished business!” I frowned at the response. What business again? Well, I remembered Oikawa-san said something about it but it'd make my brain work if I try to recall. All I could think of right then was my precious bed back home.

* * *

The following morning, I woke up to the fleeting feeling of needing the toilet. I rushed myself out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. Everything else felt blurry at this point as I quickly paced myself.

Uh, finally. I washed my hands then got outside. I noticed the living room was still brightly lit by the lamps, though the sun was already creeping up behind the curtains. I threw my gaze around and my eyes caught a glimpse of two..human bundles. Not really bundles, but. Oikawa-san was lying on the couch, hands and feet dangling from the edge, head against the arm rest. Oh, and I almost forgot that Hinata was also here. He was fast asleep in front of a dead laptop–probably ran out of battery–head resting on his arms on the table in front of the couch. I sighed at the sight. I really didn't know what I was expecting. 

My feet brought themselves on a path to Oikawa-san’s bedroom and my hands took away the blankets that were on his bed. As I walked out and just started to drape the blanket onto Hinata, I froze. _Just what am I doing?_ Perhaps, I was still drunk after all. I let the blanket drop down onto Hinata and the other onto Oikawa-san. I stared for a while at them both, who were shifting under the new source of warmth. A yawn escaped my mouth. I still needed more sleep. And with that in mind, I went back to my room and let my body crash to my own bed.

* * *

Saturday. My day started at 12pm, to the smell of something being grilled. The next thing I knew, I was in the kitchen, staring. The person I was looking at had his back turned on me. As if he realized he was being stared, he turned around. Surprised at first, but then his face grew relaxed.

"Morning," the person said. I kept staring. "Kageyama?" 

"Huh?" The call of my name got me out of the zone. I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Sorry, the life hasn't completely gathered yet."

"Nah. Sorry to use your kitchen," Hinata said. I just waved a 'no prob' at him. "Oikawa-san said something about potatoes," he chuckled nervously. "Then, he fell back asleep." I could only nod. Hinata got to work once again, flipping the potatoes. I reached for the cupboard where we kept the coffee. 

"Do you like coffee?" I asked, turning my head just enough to see Hinata looking back at me. He stilled for a moment. 

"Like? Uh, yeah." 

"Okay." 

I turned on the radio. It was playing [ Bee Gees’ Don’t Forget to Remember ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2d02jldI4o). Hinata hummed along the song. He seemed to lax more when the sound of music started to fill the room. I still couldn't understand why Oikawa-san and I were so buddy-buddy with someone we just met for a day. It hadn't even been a day! But, then again, it was Oikawa-san. But, what about me?! That's when my thoughts were interrupted, another voice had joined to sing the lyrics. I turned around and saw Oikawa-san was walking-dancing towards the kitchen. He took the coffee bag from my hand and put it on the counter then he took my free hands. I was.. confused? Stunned for a moment.

"Wait! I'm trying to make coffee!" I said, but Oikawa-san's hold stayed firm and gentle. 

"Oh, shut up, Tobio. It's our song!" 

I sighed, it was best to just go along. He pulled me left and right, our movements matched the rhythm of the song. He twirled me around before Hinata turned off the stove and joined us. I couldn’t help but join them singing and moving around. Three very different voices fell into a chaotic tune. _But good_.

Just three idiots dancing in the kitchen _._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for coming to the end of this chap! expect future edits too >< i alr have most of the storyline in mind :O but i'll see if i can update consistently hehe~


End file.
